We Have been called Elementals
by hybrid2
Summary: Overview of GF personalities. I spoke too soon, the forgotten one gets her turn. (Sorry about the looong wait.)
1. Guardians, or immortals?

We have been called elementals, summons, aeons, and guardian forces. We are not much different from them, merely beings with greater longevity and exponentially increased levels of power.  
  
We decide whom to aid. It is our choice who we serve. We call no one master or mistress. At least, not until they prove themselves.  
  
They think that, as our powers can sometimes be based on what they call elements, we must be opposed to one another as their 'elements' seem to. Quite the contrary. We all at least try to get along, which is more than they can say.  
  
Shiva seems cold and unapproachable. She is merely picky in who she befriends. Very few in all of eternity have fully gained her trust. Most of those who have, have also the title of 'Guardian Force.' Of the mortals, only two have that status. The one they called 'Hyne,' and the one who carries her now. Even she is not certain how he won her so completely.  
  
Quezacotl is full of energy and joy. In all of her years, she has never once behaved in a pessimistic, or even calm manner. She trusts a little more easily than Shiva, but still, few have gained it that lie among the mortals. Again, the one called 'Hyne' and her bearer.  
  
Ifrit, though he may seem to be violent and brash, is actually quite calm and peaceful. It is only when his ire is raised that he becomes dangerous. He and Shiva and Siren are very good friends, and think it quite humorous to see the mortals' faces when they converse amicably within their skulls. His is not a matter of winning trust, but of winning respect. Thus far, the only mortal to have won his is his current bearer, as he only agreed to this binding of servitude to the mortals for the sake of his friends.  
  
The Brothers are loyal to one another like no other in this world. They give their loyalty to those who have defeated them, and therefore all of the children currently traveling with their bearer are enveloped in their veil of loyal servitude.  
  
Siren charms those around her out of necessity. She draws hearts, minds, and souls out of her own inherent loneliness. She will trust implicitly, but loves very few. Aside from us, her brethren, she has only come to care for two. The one who bears her, and the mortal boy who seems as lonely as she.  
  
Diablos is always assumed to be coldhearted and evil, when in fact he is one of the kindest among us. He merely tests those who would have his aid. Among the numbers tested, few have passed. In fact, it was only recently that someone actually managed to cause him enough damage for him to wish to offer aid. So, in trade, he has offered them the greatest kindness for mortals, the opportunity to travel without the intrusion of the wandering creatures that fall with the Lunar Cry that is our reason for even allowing them to touch us.  
  
Doomtrain is among the most feared, as she can almost destroy those she is called against with her mere presence. She slides through their essences and creates anomalies the likes of which they rarely survive. Few can stand her in their minds, so she takes to those who can quite easily. There has only been one person comfortable with her, and that is who currently holds her.  
  
Carbuncle is trusting to the point that she will accept anyone. She helps all who ask, and will deny only those who actually harm her. Her nature is quite giving and she has only once met her match in the mortal realm. The child who recently "Junctioned" her as they call it, has a heart that is as open and free, and the two are quite happily protecting their traveling companions.  
  
Pandemonium has a pretentious name, and it quite suits his nature. He is much the blowhard, as his methods of dealing with his bearer's adversaries suggest. He is quite full of himself as well, among other things... But within all that bluster and hot air is one whose heart is in the right place after all. Few realize that he enjoys Bahamut's company and she his, but the child who holds a place for him in their mind seems to have, and carries both.  
  
Bahamut, unlike her beau, is very down to earth, for a flying creature. She is serious, and easy to understand, as she does not speak in a flowery manner, but in one that is extremely concise. She hates Tiamat with a vengeance, which is returned wholeheartedly on the other winged wonder's part.  
  
Tonberry, or more properly, The King of Tonberries, is humble for one of his station. But that comes by nature of what he is. He stands among the loneliest of creatures on this planet, for Tonberries, even though they do fall with the rest of the creatures, are not by nature vicious or cruel entities. Well, not to the other wild creatures anyway...  
  
Cactuar is friendly, hyperactive, and enthusiastic, once you get to know him. Until then, he's rather... prickly. He runs faster than he thinks and tends to hurl thousands of his spikes at those who anger him. Few survive that.  
  
Cerberus is a slightly difficult creature to get along with. He's got his ups and downs, and bites, and growls, but right in his middle, he's a friendly sort. You just have to work your way through the rest, and calm his two other heads down. Once you rouse his protective nature, he's something to behold. But that takes effort that most aren't willing to try doing. There are humans, though, that have reached his kindhearted interior. Ironically enough, one of them has as prickly a nature as cactuar.  
  
Leviathan is slow to change, but she will make an effort, if she feels that the ends are worth the trouble. Only three in all of time have caused her to change. The one they called 'Hyne' caused her to accept that she would not always be free, the one who carries Shiva allowed her to see that coldness is not always the way to go, and the one who carries her now provides a happy medium. Happy for them both.  
  
Alexander does not make it easy for one to understand him, nor does he try overly much to understand others. He sees things very much in the absolutes of black and white, light and dark, and wishes to eliminate any examples of 'evil,' not caring if that evil exists within what is a good person's core. So he can only get along with those who believe as much in the absolutes as he does. Though there are none with that distinction, he has encountered someone as hardheaded as he that can control, at least in part, his urges to wipe darkness from the planet completely. Needless to say, he and Diablos do not care for one another.  
  
Odin was never one for standing still. He refused to be bound to any one person, and respected even fewer. Begrudgingly, he allowed a group of people to guide him from place to place, in battle. He would only aid them if he felt the desire to intervene, or better yet, to interfere. Sadly, he did not always choose good times for such decisions.  
  
Gilgamesh purposely chooses to be enigmatic in nature. He does not allow himself to be bound, but there are people who have earned his respect. They may have done so due to their association with Odin, whom Gilgamesh could not stand, but did hold respect for. He follows them, much in the manner that Odin did, but seems better equipped for defending himself than Odin was.  
  
Tiamat is one of the most difficult to understand, and also one of the least likely to befriend any human of all of us. Except for, perhaps the one who can handle Cerberus, but they will never know, as she preferred to battle against them rather than with them for the sole purpose of trying to destroy Bahamut. Perhaps, someday, the two sisters will reconcile, and perhaps on the same day, Alexander and Diablos will become friends...  
  
Eden, nearly the oldest of us, is also the strangest of us. As she is so old, she finds it necessary to feed off of the creatures her bearers combat every so often. Those mortals find it odd, which is understandable, but to their credit, they attempt to conform to her wishes. She knows their minds' inner workings better than they do, and therefore was quite adamant in her choice of them. The surprise on the child's face was quite humorous to the others, as they had never expected such a thing either.  
  
Griever is the most elusive of us, according to the mortals. Few have even heard of her, and fewer have seen her. Those humans that have, found themselves in dire straits just trying to survive her attacks. But once they defeated her and the witch "sorceress" that forced her assistance, she quickly spoke to one of those children and whispered to him that she would aid those who truly needed her if the traveled the path to seek her.  
  
But the mortals know not of most of our kind. Those that have agreed to be bound to them are among the vast minority. We live alongside them without their ever knowing of us. Ofttimes we laugh at their reactions to tricks pulled on them by the more mischievous of our people. Perhaps these young humans that have gained the trust, respect, and love of our bound family members will earn that of some of the rest of us. 


	2. Leviathan

Dare I continue to delve into the minds of these wondrous beings? Well, I will, though I may mess up entirely...  
  
Remember, I don't own these ladies, gentlemen, and monsters, none of all, but don't truly care to try changing that as I would be mowed down in the crowd.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~Shiva~~  
  
  
Leviathan and I are like sisters, or perhaps more like cousins. She flows, while I settle. She cascades, while I shatter. She has learned, over time, that change is a desirable thing, every so often...  
  
~~--~~  
  
Leviathan seethed inside the mind of the obese Shumi. He quietly lead the Garden, as it's financial advisor, but was slowly corrupting it. As the saying had long gone, 'A Shumi non-moving, is a Shumi polluting,' and in his case it was all too true.  
  
He laughed as she seethed, knowing how mad it drove her to be kept in such a desiccated corpse of a mind. His facilities had all but rotted away, and she was greatly thankful that she would soon be free, as this putrid sack of bulbous flesh was near the end of its cycle.  
  
How she longed for the freedom of the skies, the depths of the waters, and even the rocks of the earth. Water elemental she may be, but exclusive, she was not. Especially after this creature. She would first soar to heights never before seen, and then she would tunnel the earth, trying to abrade some of the filth from her body before returning home, to properly cleanse herself. She wondered how many of her cousins would be there to chat.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Ifrit~~  
  
Leviathan is almost better than Shiva about cold shoulders. Ice is better for fire in that ice has to melt first. So I get along better with Shiva, according to the humans, than I do with Leviathan. Not even close. I love Shiva as a sister, but I've almost adopted Leviathan as my second mother. Just don't ever tell her that, or I'll get a bath like you'd never believe.  
  
~~--~~  
  
The three teens approached, and Leviathan nearly screamed in glee. She WOULD be free. These children were going to terminate the life of this monstrosity. She would be able to finally, finally fly free once more.  
  
Mind touches alerted her to the presence of others. Immediately, she became cautious. If Ifrit, Shiva, and Quezacotl were there, how many others?  
  
She quietly touched one of the minds fully. The boy opened his eyes wide, acknowledging her touch and allowing his Guardians to greet her.  
  
She silently nodded to the blonde child. In his mind Ifrit seethed. The boy was strong, and worthy of respect, but he liked Shiva and Siren too much. The other one was more to his liking.  
  
Other one? Leviathan shifted her attention to the one pointed out. The tallest of the three young men bore a firing object, and held Siren and Diablos, who both greeted her quietly, so that this one did not notice. He did not seem as attuned as the blonde, or even as the third boy, who even now was asking, through Quezacotl, the Brothers, and Carbuncle, if she would allow them to aid her in regaining freedom.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Quezacotl~~  
  
Leviathan is seen as the warmer between her and Shiva. We all know though that it took meeting minds with my favorite ice block to realize that being cold does not always do you any good. I couldn't help but giggle when her icy mind shifted to join Sacred, Minotaur, Carbuncle and myself. She met a mental ice wasteland, and panicked. She thought she'd been attacked by Shiva. We could do nothing as she and the boy came to terms with one another.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Squall froze in shock. His mind was being assaulted by a freezing mindset. Almost as cold as he himself held out. The Other, paused, and a flare of panic caught in his mind. Squall closed his eyes as he fell, thinking to spare the others from knowing the struggle he underwent.  
  
Caught by two pairs of arms, Squall mentally told himself to thank them later.  
  
Squall had fully intended to draw this Guardian, and release her completely after the battle. But now that she'd learned who else they were aided by, she was determined to remain. After all, home was no fun if all of her companions traveled in the minds of mortals.  
  
Over his head, Squall could hear an argument, but couldn't clear up misunderstandings. He knew that the Guardian was still struggling, but Zell already had enough aquatic and pyrotechnic issues with Ifrit and Shiva. And by the sounds of it, Irvine was all for forcing all of the Guardians to just leave rather than let one walk around in his head for much longer.  
  
All the same, Squall decided to send this new one to Irvine, they might each calm the other down.  
  
So he forced his eyes open and grabbed Irvine's shoulder roughly.  
  
"Take the new Guardian," Squall snapped, "And don't argue. She doesn't like me any more than I like her, or Ifrit likes Zell's favoritism toward Shiva."  
  
Irvine made to protest, but a cold liquid sensation shut him up entirely. The new minds apologized for the abruptness of the situation, but agreed that the situation was for the best.  
  
Leviathan settled quietly into the auburn haired man's mind. It was warmer than the last, and certainly cleaner than that horizontally gifted Shumi. A slight rumble of mental laughter greeted that thought. Then there was agreeance to the assessment, and a vocal repetition of her thoughts. The other two reacted as their personalities dictated, but essentially agreed.  
  
Leviathan was warmed even further when the cold one said offhandedly, "See? I told you you'd get along with her better than I ever could. You're already telling her jokes for her."  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Leviathan~~  
  
I never thought I would meet one who was more like ice than the Ice Queen. Perhaps she is his mother... Of course, jokes like that only get repeated, and scolding promptly issued for both the boy and myself from our respective cold-shelled friends.  
  
~~--~~  
  
  
  
How's that? I kinda thought it weird that the GF's kept butting in, but they actually helped some. Okay, a lot. And the shift from Leviathan to Squall and back is almost inevitable. I figured I couldn't tell it much more from her view and still explain how she wound up elsewhere.  
  
I don't remember who I took on that fight, nor who had which GF, so I'm going to go with my personal reflections of who does well with who. Though I do think Squall had Shiva, Quez, and quite a few others. Dunno why though. 


	3. Pandemonium

Dare I continue to delve into the minds of these wondrous beings? Well, I will, though I may mess up entirely...  
  
Remember, I don't own these ladies, gentlemen, and monsters, none of all, but don't truly care to try changing that as I would be mowed down in the crowd.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~Siren~~  
  
Pandemonium is slightly difficult to get to know. He's nice enough, but a bit of a blow-hard. Yes, I realize that I used a bad pun, but it's so true! If even I can say that, then it must be true, right?  
  
  
~~--~~  
  
Pandemonium almost felt at home in the mind of this youth. He didn't understand why the girl followed the other so blindly, but it would do no good to fight the idea. The girl liked the wind as much as he. But Pandemonium missed the others, and this child, Fuujin, understood. She agreed that if the others called him, he would be released. His opportunity came one day in the town called Balamb when Fuujin and her loud friend Raijin faced a trio of determined youths.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Carbuncle~~  
  
Pandemonium is really sweet. He helped those two kids that were in the wrong place at the wrong time figure out where they needed to be. They didn't catch on too fast when he jumped to join us. But they realized fairly fast that they needed to be with their friend, or better yet, they needed to stop fighting on the side they were fighting for.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Pandemonium heard Carbuncle's giggle, and told the girl it was time for him to go. She told him that they would have to make the first move, as the boy with Carbuncle in his mind was her enemy. She paused when Pandemonium told her she should give up and be allies with the boy, as when Pandemonium joined them she and her friend wouldn't stand a chance. Then she quietly agreed that their fight was already lost, but she would not GIVE him away, the others had to make the first move in accepting him.  
  
When the darkest of the three nodded, the blonde grinned and started to attack Fuujin's friend. Pandemonium sat back in her mind, waiting for the others to notice. The tallest of the three seemed to be arguing with himself mentally, so trying to figure out what went on in the boy's mind, Pandemonium reached out. The boy's face registered surprise, and some measure of fear, but Siren, Diablos, and Leviathan greeted him. Pandemonium was surprised at the warmth of Leviathan's greeting. She explained that she'd met her match in icyness, and mentally indicated the dark-haired teen. She also suggested that Pandemonium get the attention of the blonde boy, as she thought he and he would get along well.  
  
Diablos intoned that the dark-haired boy would not put up with egos of any kind, which slightly puzzled Pandemonium, and as he remarked, he had no ego, he was just fine as he was...  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Brothers (Minotaur)~~  
  
We didn't realize that old Windy was hanging around until the dark-haired mortal carrying us around thought at us. He asked, polite enough if the windy individual was someone we knew or thought was worth the trouble of recruiting. Quezacotl breezily told him that Pandemonium had no self-confidence issues what so ever, but might grate slightly with his own personality. The boy nodded, and informed the blonde mortal to try getting Pandemonium to provide assistance.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Pandemonium was rather shocked by the forward blonde. After all, he didn't wait for Pandemonium to contact him, as was proper when dealing with such powerful entities as himself. The shock must have been communicated, as the boy grinned slightly and mentioned that Shiva and Ifrit figured Pandemonium would be just fine as a mediator in their personal little feud. So Pandemonium decided to help them as they had asked.  
  
Shortly after, Fuujin and Raijin decided to leave. Pandemonium whispered a goodbye to the girl, and then set about adjusting to the boy he'd agreed to help.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Brothers (Sacred)~~  
  
AFTER THOSE TWO KIDS DASHED OFF, OUR WALKING, NOT SO TALKING ICE BLOCK ALMOST FRIEND STALKED OVER TO THE SHORT BLONDE. HE AND THE OTHER ONE, THE FLIRTY ONE, CAUGHT THE POOR CHILD JUST AS HED HAVE FALLEN STRAIGHT OFF THE BALCONY OF THE ROOM. AFTER ALL, ITS NOT EVERY DAY YOU HAVE A HUGE EGO TRY TO JOIN YOUR OWN.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Zell blinked madly as the new Guardian tried to push into his mind. All that he could think was that his mind didn't have a gate or a pair of doors for this ego to waltz through. He felt his center of balance erode, and wanted to cry. This egotistical Guardian was gonna get him killed. And he'd thought Seifer had the biggest ego in the world.  
  
As that thought occurred, he felt Squall and Irvine rush to pull him back to safety, and the mind behind the ego winced. Figuring he'd hurt the other mind, and expecting them to want to leave, he prepared to try sending him over to one of the other two.  
  
The mind quickly brushed that idea away, telling him that they'd work things out themselves.  
  
Pandemonium had heard the boy's thoughts of egos, and asked Ifrit and Shiva if it were true. They told him that he'd developed a reputation for having an ego even as far as the mortal realm. Pandemonium decided to work on that, trusting the boy, Ifrit, Shiva, and the others to keep him in line. He also told those in the other two mortal's minds that he would trust them to this job. Amidst their snickering, which reflected on one of other human's faces, they agreed.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Pandemonium~~  
  
I never realized that my self-assurance had blossomed into egotism. But once I figured that out, in my usual style, I assumed that I'd done it big. So I, being able to ask for help, did so. They've done a pretty good job, I think. I don't get too full of myself any more. Just when I deserve it.  
  
~~--~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I think the least heard from Guardians are making noises for me... Pandemonium isn't one of my better liked Guardians, so I think the writing suffered a little, but the story isn't too too bad. 


	4. Shiva

Dare I continue to delve into the minds of these wondrous beings? Well, I will, though I may mess up entirely...  
  
Remember, I don't own these ladies, gentlemen, and monsters, none of all, but don't truly care to try changing that as I would be mowed down in the crowd.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~Shiva~~  
  
In hindsight, I should not have accepted the boy so readily. He truly is a match for me, and in fact, were he one of my kind, I would have a relationship with him like Bahamut and Pandemonium, only without his bluster, and her stinging barbs...  
  
~~--~~  
  
Shiva sat in the tiny, too warm cave, hiding in the icy stalagmites and stalactites that had so long ago been formed by dripping water. A chill wind blew through the cave, causing Shiva to squirm restlessly. It was winter in the mortal's definition of time, but it had only just reached bearable for Shiva. She hated the warmer months, loathing them to the point that she drove her fiery friend, Ifrit, mad. He could only just tolerate the colder months, and so they spent little time together. In fact, he'd recently had to retreat back to his cavern near the colony the mortals called 'Balamb Garden.'  
  
A young mind shivered at the mouth of her cave, and Shiva was entranced. This tiny mortal child, seemingly unaware of the danger the monsters wandering the plains posed, had wandered into her cave, daring the cold, daring her wrath, to seek shelter. Most acts of daring such as this would be greeted with an icy blast that would freeze them, accounting for the almost countless eerily accurate ice sculptures adorning her caverns path. But, for some reason she couldn't pin down, Shiva allowed the tiny, flickering life fire to near her. She even allowed him as close as to see the others who had previously attempted to reach her.  
  
The boy stopped, looking up at the terrified faces of older men and women who'd taken shelter in the cave. Not knowing what lie in store for him, he wandered deeper, trying, perhaps, to find someplace just a little warmer, but only finding a single, huge column in the far back wall of the cave. Embedded within it, like the humans who acted as warning signals, was a blue-skinned woman.  
  
The child blinked suddenly, meeting her eyes. Shiva was surprised; for few could even bear the cold of the cavern this far back, much less meet her eyes. Of all the humans that had ever attached themselves to her, none could meet her fathomless blue depths and stay sane. Yet, this child not only met her eyes, but also stared her down, causing her to look away. She slipped through the ice, and crouched before the boy.  
  
~~Shiva~~  
  
I had never met anyone like him. Never had anyone ever dared to force me to look away from them after meeting my eyes. Nor had anyone who dared call upon my power ever attempted to make it truly worth my while. Yet this boy, unknowing of his actions, called me into his mind, and I went, gladly. For he had not only met my eyes, and forced me to look away. Not only did he, even unconsciously, offer me recompense for my troubles to aid him. He also gave me comfort. The mind of this child was icy enough to please even me. His mind, in fact, had chilled to the point that I, the Ice Queen, was shivering.  
  
~~--~~  
  
The nine-year-old blinked as he stared at the blue-skinned woman before him. Her deep blue eyes sat, unblinking, before him, and he just lost himself in them. Never before had he felt so at ease, so at home. The icy room was just to the point between cold and unbearably so, and he was happy for the nipping, biting feeling it caused. The woman's eyes blinked, and then shifted. A quiet liquid feeling slid into the boy's mind. It calmly asked permission to rest there. The boy asked a question, and was answered with all the details he would ever need. At the same time, though neither knew, the boy's memories of friends in the orphanage he currently called home just faded away, replaced by the new knowledge.  
  
The liquid mind slid into his, and the two meshed almost immediately. The other mind seemed overjoyed to be where it was. The boy smiled slightly, expressing his own happiness at the touch of the other's mind. The woman had disappeared, he noted, but he didn't miss her. He knew who she was now, now that she was in his mind, sharing. She led him out of the cavern, to his orphanage home.  
  
The cavern, left untended, melted slowly, thawing the people who'd been frozen, some for hundreds of years... 


	5. Quezacotl

Dare I continue to delve into the minds of these wondrous beings? Well, I will, though I may mess up entirely...  
  
Remember, I don't own these ladies, gentlemen, and monsters, none of all, but don't truly care to try changing that as I would be mowed down in the crowd.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~Quezacotl~~  
  
The humans have a beautiful story spreading around. They say that anytime there is a storm with long, trailing lightning tendrils, and very little rain or thunder; that the Goddess of Thunder dances through it. They claim that she blesses those who are struck by a bolt of lightning and survive. I had heard these beautiful, kind stories, and laughed. Of all of my brethren, only Carbunkle and I have stories so fanciful and free, so kind and creative. The others often are depicted as cruel, and unkind.  
  
All the same, I never expected that one night when I decided to dance in a storm, that I would have met a child. Certainly not one whose heart rang in pain, and whose mind was frozen over with my sister-in-heart's power.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Quzacotl flew through the sky, from bolt to bolt, flapping her wings in joy and exhilaration. She bounded happily from cloud to cloud, flitting from high to low. Her happiness knew no bounds, and she was determined to live out this storm to her fullest. No two seconds went by with fewer than five bolts in the sky. Several connected to one another, lighting the sky to a brilliance just shy of the sun's light.  
  
Daringly, she grazed the ground, brushing low over the grass, and pulling up abruptly when she had almost reached the rocks. Then she screamed at the highest reaches of her voice, and was surprised when a voice answered.  
  
She slowed only slightly, searching for the other. She quickly tired of her search, and began dancing again.  
  
~~Shiva~~  
  
She didn't even hear the boy. When she screamed, he screamed in return. At first, I thought he was afraid, but quickly I realized that the delightful child merely enjoyed the storm as much as Quezzie. When she ceased her search, he was slightly disappointed. I never could understand why he hid even from us. But his ice shield was strong enough to even keep me out.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Reaching a peak in her energetic play, she called out one more time, and heard the answering cry sound through the air once again. She searched around for the voice, and was quite bemused to see a small boy standing in the middle of the grass field. Apparently she'd brushed right over him when she grazed the grass earlier.  
  
The boy stood tall, even as she flew to him, even as she landed, even as she stepped to mere feet in front of him. He didn't flinch when she brushed a static filled wing across his face, but grinned. Quezacotl got the feeling that the adorable little child didn't smile much. So she smiled for him, and his face filled with wonder.  
  
A chill presence made herself known. Quezacotl acknowledged Shiva, and expressed approving surprise at the other's choice. Shiva seemed to converse with the boy, and then asked, very gingerly, if Quezacotl would agree to travel with him as she had.  
  
~~Quezacotl~~  
  
When Shiva asked if I would join her, I thought the boy had asked her to ask me, but I quickly learned that the boy had been happy enough to see me fly in the sky. That decided me. The boy was merely enjoying the sight of a Guardian in her element, not searching for Forces to subjugate. Though his mind was cold, the little dear had a pleasing space in his mind, one full of electric action, and charged energy.  
  
~~--~~  
  
The small boy had wandered away from the orphanage, where he lived alone with the woman called 'Matron,' and explored the field nearby. He hadn't told Matron his intentions, or he would have been denied the pleasure of walking through an electrical storm.  
  
He knew that sometimes, when the heat got to be too much, and the area was too dry, all of the static would burst out into bolts of lightning that fanned the sky. The child enjoyed watching the lightning, and hoped to one day find another who felt that same joy.  
  
When the bolts started to streak across the sky in a mad, furious, and insane dance, the boy had been startled into complete stillness in the grass. As he watched, he could see a form flying and matching itself with the bolts, almost perfectly spacing between the arcs to jump back and forth, as a taut string will when snapped. He was surprised even farther when the form swooped low to the ground and flew straight through him. The jolting touch was identified by the icy mind that shared space with him. The boy nodded, distracted, and filed the information away. The flying dancer flew incredibly high, and flared out its wings. Then a high cry resounded through the plain, and echoed in the boy's mind. At first, he fought the urge, but soon gave in, and called back.  
  
His eyes opened wide when the creature flew around for a bit, as though looking for something or someone, but it soon resumed its dance. After a few more twists and turns, the electricity in the air built to an extreme level, and the cry flew through the air once more. This time, the boy immediately called in return, and the form flitted around, again looking, but this time spotted him. It landed, and hopped up close to him. He was determined not to move or even flinch, not even when a wing reached out and touched him. The electricity in the wing's touch almost felled the boy right there, but the ice touch kept him standing. The other two conversed, and then the cold mind asked if he minded another companion. The boy decided that he had no problem, but really had only come out to watch the storm. After a few seconds, a jolting burst of energy flew through the boy as the golden and green form disappeared.  
  
Quezacotl reached into the child's mind, and was warmly (for her) greeted by Shiva. The boy also attempted a greeting, which pleased Quezacotl immensely. She found that much of the boy's mind was like ice, and began looking for somewhere to call her own. The boy shyly opened his mind to her further, and she saw, both a question and a place to rest. She answered his question to the best of her ability, and rested her form in the little nest she created. When the new guardian settled, the boy forgot his memories of the one he called 'Sis,' all but her leaving, like all the others he no longer remembered.  
  
As the boy recovered his senses, the storm quickly faded away, the bolts no longer having a reason to dance so beautifully. The static in the air frizzed the boy's hair, and his eyes darkened from frosty silver, to the dusky color of clouds charged with bolts of plasma that they had yet to release.  
  
Later, people would notice that there were fewer storms that had large amounts of lightning, not that it bothered them... 


	6. Ifrit

Dare I continue to delve into the minds of these wondrous beings? Well, I will, though I may mess up entirely...  
  
Remember, I don't own these ladies, gentlemen, and monsters, none of all, but don't truly care to try changing that as I would be mowed down in the crowd.  
  
If anyone has been keeping track (looks at previous statement, and realizes how egotistical that must sound) I went somewhere on the 8th of March til the 10th of March, and had no access to internet, so that's why this has taken so long...  
  
  
  
~~Ifrit~~  
  
  
I have lived in this cavern for many years. I only agreed to the binding of myself to a human's form because Shiva and Siren did, and those two need all of the support they can get. We rarely got to spend time around one another, since I'm not fond of the cold, Shiva hates heat, and Siren likes both wind and water, which really kind of sticks her between the two of us. But that wasn't as strange as the day a pair of young humans traveled into my cave. The female I had seen before, but the boy was new, and yet familiar...  
  
~~--~~  
  
Ifrit rested in the lava that oozed beneath the floor of the caverns. He felt the progress of two humans as they traveled to his favorite point of manifestation. It wasn't the only place he would show himself to humans, just the one that he tended to. He rather enjoyed the shock that some of those children displayed when he appeared sooner than they expected. The children invariably failed when he did that.  
  
Ifrit thought of shocking these two, but something sort of cold and yet energetic stopped him. He waited until they reached the small circular peninsula in the deepest part of the cavern that humans could bear the heat of, and then jumped in front of them. The girl had been there several times before. Once as a child being tested, and nearly a dozen times since, acting as the guide. Ifrit had yet to frighten one of her students, and he hadn't figured out why.  
  
The boy traveling with her made Ifrit pause. He showed no reaction whatsoever to Ifrit's sudden appearance from under the cooled lava, no response to his comments, and merely positioned himself to be ready to fight.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Shiva~~  
  
Ifrit didn't know what to do about my human's reaction to him. Yes, though I was attached to the girl, I still call him mine. I know the others think him the next best thing to an actual child of mine, and I agree, so even without me, he was colder than Ifrit realized. The girl didn't waste any time before asking me to show myself to my fiery friend. For his sake, I didn't take very long.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Ifrit shivered as the male cast a snowy spell at him. The boy then stood still as Ifrit dragged his claws down the boy's front. The girl had quickly consulted something in her mind, and Ifrit paused for a second, and realized that the cold and yet energetic qualities he'd felt earlier had been Quezacotl and Shiva. The boy cast another of the snow spells, and Ifrit shuddered again. This time, before he could swipe at either of the youngsters, Shiva arrived, in all of her icy glory.  
  
She erupted out from under the lava crust, and then shattered her icy cage. The opened her eyes, glanced at Ifrit, and then reached back for a large blast of ice. She drew it from the moisture in the very air, and then shot a whole field of it at Ifrit. He recoiled in shock, and vocalized his disbelief. Just as she disappeared, though neither human could see, Shiva nodded at the brown-haired male.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Quezacotl~~  
  
I had to laugh in his mind as I watched Ifrit shudder under Shiva's power. I forgave the boy for casting the icy spells, and not asking for my help or using electric ones, because I knew that ice and Shiva would do more damage. It didn't hurt matters any that he promised to make it up to me.  
  
Ifrit couldn't believe it when the children defeated him, but he accepted it nobly. The boy quietly asked me if I minded company, and I declared that as long as Ifrit didn't mind sharing space with me, I had none with him.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Feeling his strength give way under the constant assault of cold, Ifrit surrendered to the boy and the female. A quiet touch to his mind revealed the boy's intention to give Ifrit space in his own mind. Ifrit agreed, and steeled himself in preparation for the ice he knew would be there.  
  
Squall politely asked the large fire-based Guardian to join Quezacotl in his mind, and after a second felt a flame brush his mind. It was so hot, that he almost collapsed under it, with all of his own reserves melted. But Quezacotl braced herself in his mind and held her arms out to both males, which allowed Squall to recover quickly enough that the 'meltdown' was not permanent.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Ifrit~~  
  
The boy apologized for the possible rudeness, but told me he'd find someone else for me to coexist with as soon as possible. I told him that I had no arguments, as long as he didn't get angry with me for wanting to leave. I honestly never expected to find a match for Shiva. I think that if he were one of us, or she one of them, they would make a perfect couple, certainly better than Pandemonium and, well, he and Bahamut actually are a pretty good couple...  
  
~~--~~  
  
  
I got back to playing the game recently so, I can detail a few of the summons more accurately. I also know whom I actually matched up with whom at the end of the game, and I guess I didn't have Irvine at the end after all... 


	7. Cerberus

Dare I continue to delve into the minds of these wondrous beings? Well, I will, though I may mess up entirely...  
  
Remember, I don't own these ladies, gentlemen, and monsters, none of all, but don't truly care to try changing that as I would be mowed down in the crowd.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~Cerberus~~  
  
I don't like humans, but I do, but then again, I don't. Having three heads, each with its own mind is a tangle. No kidding. What'd it take to figure that one out? I wish I knew. Being of three minds, we can't stick around any one place for long. They don't like us. We don't like them. Sometimes we get involved in a dispute among the mortals, they drag us in is what they do, and sometimes its worth it.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Cerberus wandered into the building the mortals called a "Garden." It didn't look anything like a place where vegetables abounded, but then again, those strange little Shumi sure could pass for one...  
  
He noted that there was a sense of confusion in the building, and decided to make it worse. He found a nice, airy location to stand, and snapped at anyone who got too close. This scared most people off, for the most part. Then Cerberus was approached by three youths who didn't fear any of his heads. They felt of the others. One had Quezacotl, Cerberus knew, and another had Siren, and the girl had Pandemonium. Cerberus felt confident that the children weren't prepared for him, and challenged them.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Pandemonium~~  
  
He assumed that just because we were there, the children had intended to attack with us. He ignored the other six that traveled with us. Cerberus' three minds were always arguing with one another, so they often missed the simplest of things.  
  
~~--~~  
  
When the first of the child warriors dashed up and swiped at Cerberus with his fists, the large dog laughed, thinking that if that was all they could do, they might as well give up. The girl then shot her little projectile at him, and Cerberus yelped in surprise. Not long after, the darker boy stepped forward, and seemed to look at the sky. Cerberus knew one of his brethren had been called, but in a moment of clarity so rare with three minds, he wondered which one it was.  
  
The bat winged Diablos flew in from his own sleeping grounds and the black ball of null energy grew. When it engulfed his hand, he arched his back and threw it overhand like a baseball player. The energy flew straight at the dog-creature, and then collapsed around him.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Diablos~~  
  
I had never heard him howl like that before. He seemed genuinely surprised to see me, as though he'd not expected any of us. By the time he recovered, I had returned to the boy's mind, and could only just hear his call of 'Why?'  
  
~~--~~  
  
Cerberus stood shakily, still determined to show the humans his true power, but they didn't give him the chance. The little blonde one grinned wildly, and was soon replaced by the Brothers. Or rather, the blonde disappeared, and Cerberus felt himself lifted and tossed high into the air. The next thing he knew, he was flipping head over tail and plummeting back to the ground.  
  
When he hit, he whined and yielded. The others gave their support, so he would as well, all three minds agreed. The blonde boy and the girl both rushed up to him, to make sure he was all right, but the other stood back, thinking. Cerberus heard the argument between the others' minds.  
  
When Squall nodded at him, Zell asked the large canine creature if it would mind napping inside his skull. It laughed at the way he said it, and he recoiled, slightly hurt. Quickly the dog reached out with its central head and licked up the side of his face, then disappeared. He felt its mind touch his, acting a lot like a happy little puppy. Zell had always wanted a pet, so he didn't hesitate to give it a place in his mind. It curled up and took a nap.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Cerberus~~  
  
I didn't realize my laughter would hurt him, so when he flinched, I made amends in the only way I knew how. But that clued me in to what brought these humans here. They were fighting, and they were too young, even for their race. I decided that I would protect them all.  
  
~~--~~  
  
  
I got back to playing the game recently so, I can detail a few of the summons more accurately. I also know whom I actually matched up with whom at the end of the game, and I guess I didn't have Irvine at the end after all... 


	8. Cactuar

Dare I continue to delve into the minds of these wondrous beings? Well, I will, though I may mess up entirely...  
  
Remember, I don't own these ladies, gentlemen, and monsters, none of all, but don't truly care to try changing that as I would be mowed down in the crowd.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~Cactuar~~  
  
I'm picky. Or as other Guardians call it, I'm 'prickly.' I understand this, and just metaphorically shrug. I may walk into things without thinking, but I am very good at getting back out.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Cactuar traveled at his usual speed along his little island. He knew there were humans, but they were intelligent and avoided him. He could see that they were chasing his followers around. They had once been normal cacti, but his presence on the island animated them. He didn't mind it much, he rather liked being alone.  
  
Eventually the human's antics changed subtly. Cactuar sensed that the humans were now pursuing him. It didn't matter much more than the knowledge of them chasing down the cacti. They wouldn't catch him but by dumb luck, and then their luck would turn. He assumed that to be truth.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Doomtrain~~  
  
Cactuar was too self-assured, thinking the humans would not be able to catch or harm him. He did not even attempt to look for us Guardians. When the children found him, the shock of seeing the rest of us was evident even through the curtains we Guardians were left to view through.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Cactuar froze imperceptibly. The humans had caught up to him, and in a concerted effort, they were withstanding his favorite attack. They had whittled him down ever so slowly and painfully with water spells, and then the tallest of the three, carrying a long stick jumped forward a bit, and then Cactuar's worst nightmare appeared.  
  
Leviathan slithered out of her little dimensional pocket and reared back. She grinned at Cactuar, though no human could ever notice. She then rocketed high into the sky, with a large pillar of rock following her. When she reached what she considered a decent point, she flashed back into her dimension, leaving several tons of water to cascade down the rock, so nicely formed into shelves to froth it. The water rushed down the pillar, and then swept over Cactuar, and the huge cactus could only whimper in pain.  
  
After a few more of those water spells, and Leviathan's recurring attacks, Cactuar seriously thought of running away. The humans froze, except for the one with Leviathan. He called her again, and again, while the other two concentrated on keeping him alive. Especially since Cactuar, in desperation started to attack him in a frenzy. One last waterfall, and Cactuar gasped in defeat  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Bahamut~~  
  
Shortly after Cactuar fell down, the children clustered to it. Little mister ice cube, yes that's an affectionate nickname, spoke to the other two, and then the little blonde reached a hand toward one of the areas of Cactuar's hide that weren't smothered with those abominable prickles.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Even through his pain, Cactuar could feel the hand of one of the humans gently touch his hide. He was surprised, because he could tell which one through the Guardians he sensed through the boy. This one fought with gloves, and the others all agreed that even if he looked rough-and-tumble, he was much like a little kitten. In fact, Cerberus seemed to think that the youngster offering to shelter him within his mind was the best pet he'd ever had. Cactuar slipped into his own dimensional pocket, agreeing to the housing arrangements so kindly offered.  
  
Zell blinked when the huge cactus disappeared. He blinked some more when a squishy mind touched his. He realized that all a cactus is is a squishy tree with prickles. The mind seemed to smile in his at that thought, and settled itself quietly in one corner of Zell's mind that wasn't already occupied.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Cactuar~~  
  
I never would have thought that a hand-to-hand fighter would be so gentle. Then again, as the thought occurs, they are often the most gentle. After all, when your fists can kill, you always hold back the most of your strength, don't you? He therefore understands why I have prickles. Sometimes I wonder about that dark, quiet one, though. How does he know who will work best with who?  
  
~~--~~  
  
  
I got back to playing the game recently so, I can detail a few of the summons more accurately. I also know whom I actually matched up with whom at the end of the game, and I guess I didn't have Irvine at the end after all... 


	9. Doomtrain

Dare I continue to delve into the minds of these wondrous beings? Well, I will, though I may mess up entirely...  
  
Remember, I don't own these ladies, gentlemen, and monsters, none of all, but don't truly care to try changing that as I would be mowed down in the crowd.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~Doomtrain~~  
  
I am not the easiest to cohabitate with. My very existence is a danger to those around me. Most fear me, with good reason. I have never expected any to not feel fear regarding me.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Doomtrain's presence in the mortal realm was anchored by a ring. Whoever had the ring could call upon her, providing they were prepared. In all honesty she had never truly wanted to be called, so she did not make it simple to activate the ring.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Odin~~  
  
Doomtrain understands the need for safety. She is among the few who do. It may partially stem from the fact that she is such a weapon against it. Very few humans have been foolish enough to even try to call her. Those that had done so immediately regretted it. Those ignoble fools called for aid, and then cowered before the provider. She is, however, more forgiving than I, and returns to the ring that binds her when they prove unworthy.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Even when called, Doomtrain refused to test her potential symbiotic partners. She felt that merely allowing her to attach to their minds was test enough, as so few actually could. Usually even those who could call her refused to let her remain awake.  
  
But, as things go, there was an exception to the rule.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Gilgamesh~~  
  
Doomtrain is one of the few who is called upon. The rest of us claim points as temporary homes, or wander the planet. It takes incredible patience to wait for the mortals. It takes even more forgiveness to return when they prove cowards. But she manages.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Doomtrain was surprised, as always, when someone used the ring that tied her to the human realm. She responded to the call, as she always did, and fully expected to be returned. But they stood as she arrived, and didn't even flinch. They merely looked up at her, and the other Guardians reacted with varying measures of astonishment. Two of the three young humans were slightly queasy but the third, a brown haired youth, just stood. He blinked and Doomtrain felt a quiet brush against her existence, asking if she would provide aid for their mission. She agreed, relieved that finally, someone was willing to take her on.  
  
Squall used the ring that they'd found, and felt a quasi-liquid presence rush through his very self. The others squirmed in discomfort, and then the Guardian appeared. She looked like a train, one with a skeleton for the engine car. Squall sensed that she felt she was going to be returned to the ring but Squall almost immediately asked for her help. With a sense of relief that Squall could feel even unjunctioned, she complied.  
  
Even though she felt like a large cluster of Bios and Meltdowns, Squall stood still, because even Bios and Meltdowns had to wear off at some point, and eventually the feeling wore off. When it did, it was replaced by a feeling not much unlike a pet cuddling up to you... Not that Squall really knew what that felt like, but he guessed it would.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Doomtrain~~  
  
I was amazed when the boy only just barely flinched as I joined the others in his mind. They flinched more, and they've known me longer. Then the unruly thought of being a pet popped into both our consciousnesses, and we both ignored it.  
  
~~--~~  
  
  
I got back to playing the game recently so, I can detail a few of the summons more accurately. I also know whom I actually matched up with whom at the end of the game, and I guess I didn't have Irvine at the end after all... 


	10. Carbuncle

Dare I continue to delve into the minds of these wondrous beings? Well, I will, though I may mess up entirely...  
  
Remember, I don't own these ladies, gentlemen, and monsters, none of all, but don't truly care to try changing that as I would be mowed down in the crowd.  
  
My first instinct is to match her with Selphie, considering the description I gave, but I actually gave her to Zell...  
  
  
  
~~Carbuncle~~  
  
It was only by sheer accident that those lizards were holding me. They had just enough intelligence to be dangerous, but couldn't fathom exactly what they had in me. I never held it against them, especially since the only reason they even had consciousness was because of the Sorceress.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Carbuncle had chosen the building as her home, though she didn't make this apparent to any of the humans. She felt like she could better protect them if she were part of the buildings they lived in. When the Sorceress arrived, Carbuncle was consumed by a deep sense of unease. It only got worse as the woman spoke to the crowd, and finally culminated when she animated the two lizard-like gargoyles that adorned the outer walls of the building.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Shiva~~  
  
Carbuncle is the sweetest of all of us. I sometimes wonder how she can be so giving. Shy as she is, she will almost literally stick her neck out for others. No matter how little she knows them.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Carbuncle watched through the eyes of the lizards as they slowly converged upon the girl. She wondered how in the world the girl was going to survive, but in an abstract sense, as it honestly wouldn't matter to her if the girl was devoured by the two gargoyles.  
  
When the two young men arrived on the roof of the building, Carbuncle felt the presence of the other Guardians among them. The taller of the two seemed to be the more determined to save the girl, which gave Carbuncle pause. The other one seemed more interested in the fight for the potential experience. Carbuncle reached a tentative thought tendril to the other Guardians, inquiring about him.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Alexander~~  
  
Carbuncle will help anyone, if she thinks they need it. It doesn't matter to her who they are, or what they need help with. Her sense of right and wrong does not exist, except as an abstract concept as to who has hurt her and who hasn't.  
  
~~--~~  
  
After learning that the boys were in need of help, Carbuncle quickly bounced around in the subconscious of the lizards. She was eager to help someone who could actually ask for it. When the darker boy's mind touched hers, she almost literally jumped out at him.  
  
Even though his mind was slightly crowded, Carbuncle cuddled in deeply, as quickly as she could. She only realized afterward that all of the other Guardians, and the young man as well, were in various degrees of shock as to how easy it had been for her to acclimate.  
  
Squall reached out to the Guardian in the minds of the Iguions. The level of joy he felt as he touched it surprised him, but not as much as the sudden rush of the Guardian's energy bounding into his mind. Nor even a fraction as much as the ease the Guardian had in finding a niche in his mind. As soon as it settled, Squall shrugged, and continued to fight.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Carbuncle~~  
  
I liked where I was just fine, but then that boy sent me over to another one, who was even nicer. Not that I'm saying he wasn't nice, but the second one was just a bundle of kindness. I really like him...  
  
~~--~~ 


	11. Diablos

Dare I continue to delve into the minds of these wondrous beings? Well, I will, though I may mess up entirely...  
  
Remember, I don't own these ladies, gentlemen, and monsters, none of all, but don't truly care to try changing that as I would be mowed down in the crowd.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~Diablos~~  
  
I understand the humans better than many of my kind. It is perhaps something about their tendings toward duality that I relate with. They wish for good, and yet, many times find them selves doing evil. They want the light, but oft live in the dark. That is at least in part why I have made myself easily found. I wait though, for I knew that one day I will be called, and the calling souls would turn out more powerful than I, not wanting my power for assistance, not for power out of a sheer lust for it.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Diablos rested within the lamp that he had long ago been asked to abide his time in. There had been times when some fool would use it to summon him. Their bodies after losing the battle would only dissipate into the darkness that he lived in.  
  
Diablos was napping when they used the lamp, so he was slightly grumpy as the children moved to prove themselves.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Alexander~~  
  
Only a fool would volunteer to live in the darkness, and would seek defeat. Only a fool; or Diablos. He allowed himself to be cramped into a miniscule metal container and called by disrespectful humans. I fail to understand how he can tolerate such things.  
  
~~--~~  
  
The three youngsters seemed to know what they were doing, even though they had certainly never seen a creature like Diablos, and he was impressed by this fact. He continued to fight them, even after they began to use his own magic against him. They seemed to have a strategy for dealing with Guardians in battle, which caused Diablos to wonder just how many of them were residing in the minds of these youths.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Ifrit~~  
  
The rest of us were never quite able to understand how he could live in that tiny metal pot. Most of us just chalked it up to him being a loner, and let it drop, but maybe it wasn't just that. When he fought those kids, he learned that they had fought some of us just by observing that they had a strategy for the battle already planned. After that point, his attacks had even more reasoning behind them, and weren't just the strikes of a half-asleep member of our people.  
  
~~--~~  
  
After realizing that there were other Guardians involved, Diablos decided to test these younglings in the most complete measure that he could. Even without using any of the others, the children weakened him to the point of surrender, and at that point, Diablos felt the minds of his fellow Guardians actually touch his.  
  
He felt a great measure of respect toward the leader, but that youth quickly touched his mind through the other Guardians and asked him to work with the energetic blonde boy. When Diablos touched the other's mind, he was almost drowned in the energy that flooded him.  
  
Zell blinked as the fight ended, fully expecting Squall to take the new Guardian, as both seemed to have around the same nature. So when the Guardian, Diablos, touched his mind, Zell was surprised. Not only was he surprised because of the mind touch but also because it wasn't a dark mind, per se, only one that was very still. A kind of stillness that was relaxing.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Diablos~~  
  
When the sheer energy of the boy's mind surrounded me, my first instinct was to panic, but he realized quickly that I was a quieter mind, and he showed me a place to rest. That dark-haired boy has an uncanny gift.  
  
~~--~~  
  
  
I got back to playing the game recently so, I can detail a few of the summons more accurately. I also know whom I actually matched up with whom at the end of the game, and I guess I didn't have Irvine at the end after all... 


	12. Brothers

Dare I continue to delve into the minds of these wondrous beings? Well, I will, though I may mess up entirely...  
  
  
Remember, I don't own these ladies, gentlemen, and monsters, none of all, but don't truly care to try changing that as I would be mowed down in the crowd.  
  
Please forgive the all caps text of Sacred and the non-caps text of Minotaur; I'm just going with their speech style in the game.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~Sacred~~  
  
MY BRO AND I HAVE BEEN WATCHING THIS PLACE FOR A LONG TIME. WE ALWAYS BEEN TOGETHER, ME AND MY BRO. HE WATCHES OUT FOR ME AND I KEEP MYSELF OUT OF TROUBLE BEST AS I CAN. IT DOESN'T ALWAYS WORK THOUGH, BECAUSE SOMETIMES HUMANS WANDER IN AND WE CAN'T HELP BUT TRY TO SCARE THEM BACK OUT.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Sacred didn't care that the three travelers wire looking for a number to start with. He didn't care that they had merely gotten curious about the rest of the structure, or that they had accidentally happened upon him. He just fought them because they were bothering him. Sacred was incredibly surprised when they quickly figured out that it was best to keep him from touching the ground, and then promptly beat him up. So, of course, he ran to his big brother.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Quezacotl~~  
  
For reasons that we've never figured out, when an earth-based being is in contact with that earth, it heals them. It's mystifying because that does not apply to any other being.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Sacred told his brother of his defeat at the hands of the humans. Just as he finished, an echoing step alerted the two to the presence of those same humans, and Sacred could not resist telling his brother that they were the same. His brother decided to show them who was stronger. Both assumed that they had the advantage over the humans.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Bahamut~~  
  
Those two are considered the strongest among Guardians, but only because their strength stems from one of the most common elements in the world. There would be no world without earth, and that is their domain.   
  
~~--~~  
  
Sacred knew that when the humans focused on keeping themselves and his brother in the air, they intended to use the same strategy as they had before. Sacred watched as they almost single-mindedly centered themselves on Minotaur, and tried to deal with them as he could, but they paid him little attention. Until his brother fell, and then they focused on him as doggedly as they had focused on Minotaur.  
  
After the brothers lost, they reached voluntarily to the mind of the female in the group. She reacted, surprised at such actions, but remained calm enough to accept their offer of assistance.  
  
Quistis started when she felt the earthy minds touch hers. Not only because they had done so under their own direction, but also because there had been two beings, but they behaved as one mind. As she accepted them, she noticed that she could feel more of an understanding with the earth she stood on.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Minotaur~~  
  
it seemed almost natural to chose the girl as host. the two boys did not even seem surprised, in fact, the taller boy almost behaved as though he had expected it. i understand now how he has the others confused.  
  
~~--~~  
  
  
I got back to playing the game recently so, I can detail a few of the summons more accurately. I also know whom I actually matched up with whom at the end of the game, and I guess I didn't have Irvine at the end after all... 


	13. Alexander

Dare I continue to delve into the minds of these wondrous beings? Well, I will, though I may mess up entirely...  
  
Remember, I don't own these ladies, gentlemen, and monsters, none of all, but don't truly care to try changing that as I would be mowed down in the crowd.  
  
It may not have seemed so up until this point, but I have always been very grateful for each review. I never expected this to go over 50, but it has, so I say to you all, THANK YOU! (Not like I wasn't saying that while it was under 50, but I figured I'd better start saying something at this point, and so do my muses!)  
  
  
  
~~Alexander~~  
  
Darkness. Vile darkness. I do not understand it, and see no point in trying. I know my single-mindedness infuriates many other Guardians, but I do not care about that either. They will understand when all darkness is eradicated, and things cease to be difficult.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Alexander could not quite figure out how he wound up in the mind of the Sorceress. She was known among his people as nearly always being evil, and yet he'd been lured by the pure heart of the woman before she was given the power of a sorceress yet again. Afterward, he rested inside of her mind, along with her, as the evil one ruled the body. He provided shelter within the woman's mind, and waited to be freed.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Carbuncle~~  
  
Alexander is nice enough to all of us, except Diablos. We try to understand why, but we can't quite. It doesn't seem to have occurred to any of us to tell Alexander that Diablos isn't a creature of the darkness, though he lives in it. That may be in part because we've always assumed he knows, yet doesn't care. Maybe if he's forced to live in the darkness, he'll come to a better understanding of Diablos. Then again, I could just be thinking wishfully.  
  
~~--~~  
  
The woman was the first to notice the change. Then Alexander felt other Guardians. At first, he was inclined to refuse his aid, as he could feel the presence of the dark Guardian, but then he felt the others as well, and decided that since those children felt of others aside from Diablos, they would be worth helping. If nothing else, he could convince them that Diablos was not one to associate with.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Diablos~~  
  
I knew that my very presence nearly cost the children the aid of Alexander. As little as either of us get along, I did not want to cause such a thing. I made sure to quickly fade in the boy's mind, so Alexander could hear the others. After that point, Alexander seemed a little calmer, and more receptive to aiding the youngsters.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Alexander relaxed when he heard Shiva, Ifrit, Quezacotl, Siren and Cerberus. When the leader reached out to Alexander, he responded to the boy's call. He was also pushed out of the woman's mind, as she had evidently decided to see to it that he did aid the teens. After the woman was returned to her own body, the youngsters seemed more concerned with trying to survive and decipher what had happened to the young girl that they traveled with. Alexander decided, in the meantime to make his home, figuratively, inside the mind of that leading youth. If nothing else, he might be able to convince him to deal with Diablos permanently.  
  
Squall paused for a few seconds after he regained use of his body. The Guardian had decided to make a mental nest of his mind, aside from the others, and learned that Squall's mind wasn't a bright place to live. Squall fought an urge to laugh at the Guardian's horrified reaction to his rather dark thought processes.  
  
Alexander wanted to be furious with the boy for misleading him, but had to admit that the young man had not in any way indicated that he was bright souled. Alexander felt the child's urge to laugh, and realized that he should calm down, and in fact, he settled quite comfortably in the small niche between Quezacotl and Leviathan, as that was the most brightly lit.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Alexander~~  
  
I never wanted to understand darkness, but I have been forced to. That boy has the darkest sense of humor I've ever seen, but I've actually come to like it. I suppose that somehow, between all of the Guardians in his head, we all balance him and each other out. I begin to wonder if that isn't what his goal is when he assigns each of us to the two that travel with him.  
  
~~--~~  
  
  
I got back to playing the game recently so, I can detail a few of the summons more accurately. I also know whom I actually matched up with whom at the end of the game, and I guess I didn't have Irvine at the end after all... 


	14. Siren

Dare I continue to delve into the minds of these wondrous beings? Well, I will, though I may mess up entirely...  
  
Remember, I don't own these ladies, gentlemen, and monsters, none of all, but don't truly care to try changing that as I would be mowed down in the crowd.  
  
I'm very happy that people enjoy these stories. By my count, because people have asked, there are six left, and I'll let you figure out who's who. Not that I'll make it difficult.  
  
  
  
~~Siren~~  
  
The word 'siren' is usually associated with a loud, blaring noise. So many are surprised that I am actually quiet. Sirens are also supposedly devious minded creatures that draw others to their deaths. I suppose that I could be called such, as I can kill. But I am not sure how the two definitions of 'siren' can be so different. One, a loud object that no one wishes to be around, and the other, a creature that many wish to be around, but only if they are not in their right mind. Is it any wonder that I do not befriend just anyone?  
  
~~--~~  
  
Resting within the large winged creature, Siren slept as it did. It had no actual use for her, but merely used her powers to keep itself hidden. When the humans began wandering around the tower it called home, however, both the creature and Siren woke. It clambered around on the tower structure, and watched the people mill around like the creatures that humans call ants. It climbed higher, to reach the peak of the tower, for a better vantage point and watched the events. Eventually, the people started to leave the tower, and the creature spotted a group of three children heading toward the top platform.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Cerberus~~  
  
Siren is the quietest among us. She is also one of the most dangerous. Due to the fact that many underestimate her, they never expect that she can actually kill with her music. It's not that bad, it's just hypnotizing. She can force you to do something, and you think you're doing it willingly.  
  
~~--~~  
  
After the children reached the platform, they observed two of the adults as they manipulated something to do with the tower. It was activated, and then the creature lost its foothold. So it grabbed another. Those three youngsters stood below the creature and Siren, fighting two adults. After a while, the creature got bored, flew down, and blew the adults away, figuring the children would be more worth playing with. The two young men weren't even phased by the creature's attack, not pausing for even a second, and the girl blinked, as though she could hear or sense Siren. Siren blinked metaphorically as she heard other Guardians, one in the mind of each child.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Carbuncle~~  
  
Siren's really shy. The only things that draw her out of her shell are really extroverted beings. Which is why she's friends with Shiva and Ifrit. They're some of the most open Guardians in existence. Even if one is made of ice and the other's full of hot air.   
  
~~--~~  
  
After hearing her friends in the minds of the children, Siren realized that she wanted to help them. So when the girl asked her to join in their fight, Siren didn't even pause to think. Ifrit later teased her about her rare show of impetuosity. Shiva, though, applauded her for it.  
  
When she reached the girl's mind, Siren was surprised by how at home Ifrit had made himself. This was added to when Siren noticed that there was still room and a place for her to rest within the girl's mind, even though Ifrit often took up a lot of room. She settled and decided to nap some more.  
  
Selphie felt the Guardian slip into her mind, and was charmed by the shy nature of it. At first she wondered if she should try giving the Guardian to Squall, but she figured that it would only make both the Guardian and Squall worse. Squall seemed to agree, as he told Selphie to keep the napping Guardian.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Siren~~  
  
I have always wondered how the shy can get along with the extroverts. Prior to meeting this girl, my best guess was that we do so to learn from them. But now, I'm sure that the shy are actually just mowed over by the hyperactive extroverts, and never recover enough to completely close anyone else out again.  
  
~~--~~  
  
  
I got back to playing the game recently so, I can detail a few of the summons more accurately. I also know whom I actually matched up with whom at the end of the game, and I guess I didn't have Irvine at the end after all... 


	15. Tonberry King

Dare I continue to delve into the minds of these wondrous beings? Well, I will, though I may mess up entirely...  
  
Remember, I don't own these ladies, gentlemen, and monsters, none of all, but don't truly care to try changing that as I would be mowed down in the crowd.  
  
  
At this point, I have the following Guardians yet to deal with: (not that it guarantees that I will) Bahamut, Eden, Gilgamesh, Griever, and Odin. There's no telling what order either. I have about two weeks left before I disappear for about three months, so I have to hurry to get all of this done.  
  
  
~~Tonberry King~~  
  
I avoid humans. They avoid me. It has worked out quite well that way for quite some time. I have no intention of changing it. But if a human does so, I will not argue. I will not make it easy for the human either, but I will not argue.  
  
~~--~~  
  
The Tonberry King rested within the ruins of the ancient civilization, knowing that humans rarely ventured there. He settled back in his little crevice of the ruins, knowing that even when the humans did explore the building, they rarely lived long enough to bother any of the inhabiting monsters, or even any of the tonberrys. It was a rare thing for the king to get reports of human encounters.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Ifrit~~  
  
Tonberry doesn't hold the humans in contempt, but he certainly doesn't go out of his way to make friends with them either. If it were his choice, that place he picked to hide out in would be completely closed off so that no one and nothing could get in.  
  
~~--~~  
  
When the first tonberry returned from its wanderings, with a story of three humans that were walking about aimlessly, the king didn't think much of it. After all, only one of his subjects had reported it, so that meant the humans would leave quickly.  
  
But they didn't. Another tonberry reported an encounter with the same humans, and then another. The numbers kept rising, until the Tonberry King decided to do something about it. He confronted the youngsters, and learned quickly that they knew what they were about.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Shiva~~  
  
He never expected someone to actually go out of their way to try gaining his attention. Tonberry never thought of himself as important enough to warrant such actions. He really didn't know what to make of those children.  
  
~~--~~  
  
After the first attack made by those children, Tonberry realized that he wasn't battling a group of fools, but three youths who had prepared thoroughly for this encounter. He felt the other Guardians in the minds of these youngsters.  
  
After the long, long battle ended, Tonberry acknowledged their strength, and decided to join them. He offered his power to the apparent leader, who paused, then told Tonberry that the kind's power would be better suited to use by the tallest male. Tonberry mentally nodded to the other Guardians in the young man's mind, and discovered that this one thought highly of his skills with women.  
  
Irvine paused as he felt the slightly cool mindset of the huge tonberry slide into his mind. The mellow humor at his thoughts toward women surfaced as well. Irvine realized that this Guardian was intended to keep him in line.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Tonberry~~  
  
That dark haired boy has a sense of humor just as dark as his choice of clothing. He is a good leader though he does not see himself as one.  
  
~~--~~  
  
  
I got back to playing the game recently so, I can detail a few of the summons more accurately. I also know whom I actually matched up with whom at the end of the game, and I guess I didn't have Irvine at the end after all... 


	16. Odin

Dare I continue to delve into the minds of these wondrous beings? Well, I will, though I may mess up entirely...  
  
Remember, I don't own these ladies, gentlemen, and monsters, none of all, but don't truly care to try changing that as I would be mowed down in the crowd.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~Odin~~  
  
The humans have not quite come to terms with the concept of having to earn power. They use us as tools, and most do not acknowledge that we have minds of our own. Fitting turn, that. We hold them in a measure of contempt, and they do the same for us.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Slumbering at the highest point of the ruins in Centra, Odin waited. He knew that his very existence would bring humans that would try to gain his power at some point. He intended for them to earn it. If they managed to reach him, if they managed to defeat him, they would have not only proven themselves, but they would have also shown, to him at least, that they were worthy of aiding. Until that time, Odin slept. And hid.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Siren~~  
  
Somehow, Odin manages to hold the humans in both the least and the most contempt. Don't ask me how he does it, but he does. Somewhere between his realization that they consider us little better than pets, and the knowledge that we treat them much the same, he has come to an understanding within himself. No other Guardian has reached that point. Except perhaps, Gilgamesh.  
  
~~--~~  
  
An echoing footstep woke Odin to the faces of three children. The first humans he had seen in many years were not terribly impressive to look at, and Odin decided to take pity on the children, and never attacked them. Shortly, he realized he had underestimated the youth written on their faces. He knew then that he should have looked into their eyes, rather than at their forms. Odin acknowledged their power, but refused to be bound so closely to any one mind.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Gilgamesh~~  
  
I have waited many generations of the human's life spans to reclaim my swords. Each has it's own gift, and through time, I have collected three from the ones who took them and ran. The fourth still eludes me, and Odin yet holds it. He hid in the depths of a ruin I could not find. After he left it, I knew I could regain it soon. I only had to wait.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Odin knew that the children fighting had only confused thoughts toward him. He knew that they appreciated the help he gave, but were infuriated by his timing, and his refusal to remain within one mind. The leader repeatedly glared at him for his intervention, usually when they least needed it, and Odin heard them scream for his aid at times when he did not wish to help. As cruel a plan as it was, it was Odin's plan to make up for his underestimation of those children upon meeting them, that he would come at the worst times possible, and stayed far away when they needed him most.  
  
The other Guardians had by this time, come to care for this particular group of humans, and Odin knew that he would soon face their wrath as well. It mattered little to him, as he knew that to remain in one place was asking more trouble than even the humans could withstand. Odin was both hunter and prey. There would be a time when past deeds would be repaid.  
  
Odin supposed that the summation of it in human terms was apt. He certainly considered himself an embodiment of the humans' Murphy's Law.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Odin~~  
  
Is it difficult to kill a Guardian? Is it easy? How deeply does one look to find death? How shallow a death would one see? I have asked myself if the blade I wield and its true bearer would see to it that I had died, or if another would be the cause of my death, and can only come to the conclusion that death, or life, of my own, can only be in my own hands. However that may be.  
  
~~--~~  
  
  
I got back to playing the game recently so, I can detail a few of the summons more accurately. I also know whom I actually matched up with whom at the end of the game, and I guess I didn't have Irvine at the end after all... 


	17. Gilgamesh

Dare I continue to delve into the minds of these wondrous beings? Well, I will, though I may mess up entirely...  
  
Remember, I don't own these ladies, gentlemen, and monsters, none of all, but don't truly care to try changing that as I would be mowed down in the crowd.  
  
I have a very short time to finish this, so I will try to do so quickly, I have missed out on updating for the last three weeks because of term papers, ugh.  
  
  
  
~~Gilgamesh~~  
  
My respect for humans lies in their resilience. When things seem most against them, they pull from unknown reserves to battle back. They often prevail against their foes, even if it seems impossible for them to do so. All creatures that can stand against the odds of nature deserve respect. Even if they steal that which does not belong to them.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Chasing the sword long lost, Gilgamesh found the remains of many monsters of the world. Ever steadily, he crept upon the last of the Guardians who had taken his blades from him to make themselves stronger. Gilgamesh was not in the slightest surprised to find the blade bearer to be following and yet guiding a group of children who carried with them the minds of many other Guardians, nearly all, in fact, of those who had agreed to be bound to humans for the sake of fighting the Sorceresses throughout time.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Leviathan~~  
  
We all stepped back after Gilgamesh's blades were stolen. We would have nothing to do with the events, as Gilgamesh fully intended to see them pay for their 'insolence' as he calls it. He does not call it treachery, for they did not take the weapons in a battle. He does not describe his search as vengeance in the strictest sense. If it were not for the fact that the three he has already encountered refused to return the blades without struggle, he would have been content to leave them live. Or that is what all of us assumed.   
  
~~--~~  
  
Gilgamesh finally caught up with the final thief. Of the four, Odin had been the most difficult to relocate. The others had had set locations they wandered. After finding an ancient ruin empty, but full of Odin's presence, Gilgamesh knew that Odin was finally active, after so long dormant. Gilgamesh knew he had neared the location of the thief Guardian when he heard a group of the others complaining bitterly of the rogue Guardian, who arrived when he wished to, and left as abruptly.  
  
Gilgamesh followed the traces of the other Guardians, and the residue of the rogue.   
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Diablos~~  
  
There were none more surprised than Odin and Gilgamesh when that young man displayed his reaction to Odin's existence. Admittedly, we were all having the Guardian equivalent to a heart attack, as the humans call it, but those two were the most shocked by far. I do believe it scared old Odin to death. Yes, Guardians are capable of telling jokes.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Gilgamesh had just caught up with the traveling humans and Guardians when Odin interfered in the fight with the separate human. He thought briefly of joining the loner for just long enough to regain his blade, but the small figure did what had, up til that point, been considered impossible. He swung through the Guardian, and apparently killed him. In a single swipe. Guardians, to that time, had believed that no human could genuinely kill them. Evidently they were wrong. This act alone earned the lone fighter a measure of respect in Gilgamesh's eyes. Of course, that did not stop him from stepping in long enough to regain his blade, but Gilgamesh held him almost in higher respect than he did the youngsters Odin had been providing aid for.  
  
All the same, Gilgamesh aided them. He was used to his freedom, and fought on his own terms. Their previous encounters with Odin had taught the youngsters how to deal with such a Guardian. Though his actions angered the others, Gilgamesh cared little. He did, however, provide his assistance at a more interesting interval. Odin was nothing, if not one for being rigid in his aid. Gilgamesh preferred to be truly random.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Gilgamesh~~  
  
After watching that child treat Odin like a large curtain to be swept aside, I knew that the youngsters battling him were facing something important. Much as I wanted to show my respect for the one who defeated Odin, I also knew I needs must keep my vow to old Hyne, and aid the children fighting the Sorceress.  
  
~~--~~  
  
I don't have many Guardians left. As far as it goes, I am not sure how many there are exactly left, but I do intend to write a chapter for Bahamut, Griever, Eden, and possibly more, if time allows.  
  
I got back to playing the game recently so, I can detail a few of the summons more accurately. I also know whom I actually matched up with whom at the end of the game, and I guess I didn't have Irvine at the end after all... 


	18. Bahamut

Dare I continue to delve into the minds of these wondrous beings? Well, I will, though I may mess up entirely...  
  
Remember, I don't own these ladies, gentlemen, and monsters, none of all, but don't truly care to try changing that as I would be mowed down in the crowd.  
  
Two more after this (yes, I noticed your comment, Byakko, I am just likely going to leave them for later), then I will see how this settles.  
  
  
  
~~Bahamut~~  
  
The rumors of my being the 'King of Dragons,' and the 'King of all Guardians' are greatly exaggerated. For one thing, I am not male.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Bahamut had allowed herself to be captured, as she had thought, foolishly as hindsight revealed, that she would be set to aiding the ones who would battle the time witch. When she awoke hooked to all manner of machinery, she screamed at the top of her lungs in rage. The scientists were surprised that their 'experiment' had the strength for such things. They had thought her drained. Bahamut realized this, and then pretended the drain had begun to affect her, though humans had no concept of her true strength.  
  
She sat and watched as time affected the mortals, and watched as they deemed it necessary to leave the research center. She waited for the day that she would hear the call. That would free her. It never came.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Ifrit~~  
  
How could we call her when we did not even know she was missing? How were we to know that the humans had captured her at all? It was as inconceivable to us that she be captured as one of our kind was to be killed. Needless to say, our shock was quite apparent when both came true. When the humans discovered the science lab, neither they nor we expected to find the place powered by one of the strongest Guardians ever.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Bahamut felt the presence of her fellow Guardians approach, mingled with that of a group of humans. At first, she was surprised that they came to her, and then she was consumed by a fiery rage. They had found the humans, and had not called her. In her rage, she called weaker dragons to battle them, and she asked questions of them that only proved to her that the other Guardians were actually within their minds, and providing aid.  
  
Rearing back on her hind legs, and flapping her wings, Bahamut took to the air, and attacked the young mortals.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Carbuncle~~  
  
We were confused when Bahamut attacked, she had never before shown signs of anger toward us, but we now understand that she had thought we were going to call her when the children began moving around. She forgave us for our mistake, and provided her aid to the children we are already helping.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Bahamut fully understood that she would lose to the youngsters; she just didn't realize they would defeat her so soundly, so quickly. She had expected the struggle to be fierce, but she had thought they would find her more of a challenge. As she fought them she was surprised to sense how many of the minds of the others the children had.  
  
When her strength gave out, Bahamut spluttered indignantly, realizing that her time as the lab's energy source had weakened her drastically. The leader, strangely, did not behave as most victors. Bahamut was not completely certain as to how to react to such a thing. When the boy had the other Guardians ask her to provide assistance, she skipped past the method of using the others as g-betweens and Junctioned herself to his mind. She found the shock flavor in his mind rather refreshing. Considering that up to that point, all the shocks had been hers.  
  
Squall watched the large dragon rest on the ground after it had admitted defeat. Zell automatically called it male, but something about that didn't seem right. In his preoccupation with such a question, Squall did not realize that the Guardians already in his mind had asked for the dragon's help until SHE Junctioned herself into his skull. Squall's eyes widened drastically, in shock. He'd not been aware that Guardians could do that, though he had been going to ask her for help.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Bahamut~~  
  
I have not regretted helping those young humans. I did not think I would. It was sad, though to see how low my sister had sunk. Pet to that creature. I only hope she can recover at some point. I do not truly hate my sister, but I do believe the humans have it right when they speak of sibling rivalry.  
  
~~--~~  
  
As far as the other Guardians that aren't quite... Chicobo, Phoenix, Moomba and MiniMog, I might write stories for them later.... Depending on how much extra time I happen to have.  
  
I got back to playing the game recently so, I can detail a few of the summons more accurately. I also know whom I actually matched up with whom at the end of the game, and I guess I didn't have Irvine at the end after all... 


	19. Eden

Dare I continue to delve into the minds of these wondrous beings? Well, I will, though I may mess up entirely...  
  
Remember, I don't own these ladies, gentlemen, and monsters, none of all, but don't truly care to try changing that as I would be mowed down in the crowd.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~Eden~~  
  
While I wait, I sleep. Therefore, I have little need of rest when I finally have something to do. I am quite hungry though. The other Guardians do not quite understand how this comes to be, as none of them have the sensation of hunger. We Guardians are not that far from humans, how else would some of us resemble them?  
  
~~--~~  
  
Eden had long been considered the lost Guardian. One of the Weapons of the world had claimed her, and placed her within its mind so long ago that she had forgotten, and many other Guardians had not even existed. This was even before the Guardians agreed to the pact as set by Hyne. This was before the humans found the small island and made it into a laboratory. This was before the past knew that the future would collide with it.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Bahamut~~  
  
After defeating me, the humans continued to explore the facilities. This itself surprised me. I had not expected there to be anything else to the lab, as I had had no opportunity to explore and discover the ancient Weapon from when the world first knew of the havoc that would later be wreaked upon it. When the humans wandered to the depths of the lab, and encountered the Weapon, we all were surprised. We were even more surprised to discover that our lost sister, Eden had been housed within its mind.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Eden began to stir as the Weapon housing her woke to fight. The humans fought for their lives, having had no prior warning of the imminent fight. They fought valiantly, she thought, and were quite strong. She could see and recognize a definite strategy in their fighting. Having just awoke, she had no intention of moving anywhere, and therefore aided the Weapon in its own struggle. Shortly, the humans seemed to catch on to her presence and the leader set about coaxing her into his mind.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Siren~~  
  
Not only had we never expected Eden to be there, nor had we ever expected her to even exist any more. When the human leader reached out to the mind of the Weapon, at first, those of us not housed physically within his mind thought of him as mad. There is no reasoning with a Weapon. When he actually made contact, there was a rush of surprised sensations running through all of us.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Eden realized what the boy was doing as soon as a mind touched hers. The gentle call was nothing like the rude summons she had expected. This generated a curiosity in her, so that she felt the need to investigate the boy's mind. She needed to know which one he was, what his role to time was. She needed to decide if he was the one she needed to relate to.  
  
Squall reached out to the mind behind the mind of the Weapon. He knew it was there, and only paused because of how very old it was. He sensed somehow, just how old it was. The Guardians in his mind gasped collectively and metaphorically, when he actually touched the mind. Their voices sounded within his mind, and told him the identity of the ancient Guardian. Upon learning her name, Squall reached out and, with full and complete respect of her age, knowledge and apparent status among Guardians, asked her to please provide her assistance to them. When she returned his request with a mental questing of her own, Squall was forced to pause. He recovered, letting her plumb the depths of his mind, as he continued the fight, knowing that later would be time enough to provide the 'grand' tour.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Eden~~  
  
The boy did not know what lie in store for him, did not know why I chose to inhabit his mind, with Bahamut, Quezacotl, Leviathan, and Alexander. He understood all to well the need to group the others as he has done, but did so in a manner so purely that he seemed unconscious of it. He was completely ignorant, however, of the future, and its call and draw upon him.  
  
~~--~~  
  
  
I got back to playing the game recently so, I can detail a few of the summons more accurately. I also know whom I actually matched up with whom at the end of the game, and I guess I didn't have Irvine at the end after all... 


	20. Griever

Dare I continue to delve into the minds of these wondrous beings? Well, I will, though I may mess up entirely...  
  
Remember, I don't own these ladies, gentlemen, and monsters, none of all, but don't truly care to try changing that as I would be mowed down in the crowd.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~Griever~~  
  
They never expected it. The humans had only heard of me, thought of me as a legend, and since I was a legend to them, they did not think of ever encountering me. Long before, to me, or far into their future, I had mistakenly joined the Sorceress. She never released me. I have ever been trapped. Before the battle against Hyne's children started, I was bound to none. After the battle began, I found myself attached to the Sorceress of that far away time. I have no true concept of time, as the humans see it. No Guardian does. We watch the humans age, and die. They think of time as flowing in a line, but it does not. It is circular, to the point that particular events form the whole of it. The humans have not even noticed that there are few accounts of time before Hyne. Most Guardians do not even notice the circles they live in. Only a few of us do..  
  
~~--~~  
  
Ultimecia felt the sting of defeat, and felt it was time to call upon her Guardian pet.  
  
Griever, for her part, felt nothing toward the youngsters. Time had looped upon itself enough that she knew what would come. She knew that her defeat was imminent. She knew that the Sorceress would not see that as a final defeat.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Doomtrain~~  
  
We don't usually speak of time. It confuses even us. Few of us understand time to its fullest. Mostly those of us who must live outside of it. And even we are oft lost in the rapids that time is represented by. The question has been posed, "If you could, would you go back to the past to change a mistake?" The Sorceress has done so, and in that attempt, has created an infinite time loop. There will never be time before or after her again.  
  
~~--~~  
  
When the Guardian was defeated, as she had expected, the Sorceress Junctioned herself onto the Guardian, rather than the other way around. Griever had known this would occur, and knew that they would still be defeated. She knew that her long ago mistake in accepting the request for aid posed by this Sorceress was why time continually repeated. The witch would never have been able to affect time without the aid of the strongest Guardians. It was their punishment to be forever conscious of time in all its facets. To live repeatedly the effects they had wrought.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Diablos~~  
  
You'd think I would understand everything about time, since I control time-based magic. Think again. I know about as much about it as any human. Okay, so I know an infinite amount more, but I still have an infinite amount to learn as well. The fact that time has been in a loop for eons- heh... even I use time in a relative sense. There was time, before the Sorceress tried to interfere with the past. And only the time she bothered with, and the times in between it and hers are affected, but since the time is looping, there is no time after hers. Confusing, isn't it? It is to us too. Or at least, those of us who are even aware.  
  
~~--~~  
  
When the Junctioned Sorceress and Guardian were defeated, Griever allowed the Sorceress to see the futility of it all, though she knew the madwoman would have no recollection of it the next time. She never had. Nor had the children any clue, at any time, that they were about to be sucked through the vortex of time created by their and the woman's antics.  
  
The leading boy had no clue that the pendant was how they both were anchored. Not until Griever used it to begin the process of restarting time.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Griever~~  
  
Time is relative. No one knows that better than I. Hyne only asked for our help, in actuality, to create this loop. She only changed her name to protect the guilty.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Uh... heh heh... um... That's it... Until September. When I get back, depending on who is asked for, I'll write more. Since you all have been nice enough to review. ::waves and smiles:: oh yeah... I didn't warn you all.. This is my last update until September. Sorry.  
  
I got back to playing the game recently so, I can detail a few of the summons more accurately. I also know whom I actually matched up with whom at the end of the game, and I guess I didn't have Irvine at the end after all... 


	21. Chocobos

Dare I continue to delve into the minds of these wondrous beings? Well, I will, though I may mess up entirely...  
  
Remember, I don't own these ladies, gentlemen, and monsters, none of all, but don't truly care to try changing that as I would be mowed down in the crowd.  
  
I seem to have neglected this chain, and I apologize for that. In thanks for the 80 plus reviews. I decided to try another story. Because I'm not sure which all of the chocobos present themselves, rather than identify each with their own chapter, I will deal with all of them in one. This one. For the person who keeps correcting me in how to refer to them.  
  
  
  
~~Eden~~  
  
Of course the chocobos are misunderstood. They speak only in wark. It would take a dedicated study of many years that the humans do not wish to 'waste' to understand the nuances. They would certainly find that each warble means something different, and the actions that accompany it change things even more. As they only see the chocobos as methods of transportation.  
  
~~--~~  
  
For years it has been noted that the creatures called chocobos have had a preference in the locations they call home. Forested areas with few humans surrounding appear to be their choice. This seclusion has allowed for many variations of chocobo to develop. With each gysahl green a person may use to try calling a chocobo, a different chocobo could be summoned.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Shiva~~  
  
It amazes the humans to see the variations of chocobo, much less to learn that the gysahl greens call them from anywhere. Most people only think of the normal, fully-grown chocobo that can be ridden from location to location. Imagine their amazement when they encounter the huge, so-called, 'Fat Chocobo.'  
  
~~--~~  
  
After tossing the gysahl green, it was to Squall's credit that he didn't collapse in downright laughter at the appearance of the huge chocobo. Zell wasn't so composed, but they all quickly sobered when the chocobo literally flattened their enemies. They decided that it was not a good idea to anger that one.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Diablos~~  
  
After a time, some humans become curious about the chocobos, and set out to discover them all. I think that to be an impossible feat, as most are so difficult to find that and entire human lifetime could be spent in the effort. Though not quite that bad, the young chocobo, called 'Chicobos' are difficult to separate from their mothers.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Rinoa almost squealed in sheer happiness at the sight of the undersized chocobo. Squall didn't quite see it, but certainly understood the use of the creature after he saw it rush past the monsters in front of them and nearly wipe the whole lot out. He likened the tiny thing to Selphie or Zell, in that the small ones can beat the tar out of something in a short time... If they were able to get over the glucose surge of Rinoa squealing.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Odin~~  
  
Sometimes the humans get too curious for their own good, and at others, they have no interest in what they should be curious about. In the realm of such things, they seem about midway in either direction as far as chocobo are concerned. Some are too fascinated, while others balance that by being completely apathetic.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Selphie begged to be allowed to use the gysahl green this time, as she swore there was a pattern to it, but Squall only shook his head and stood aside as she tossed it to the ground. Previous experience led him to be wary of being crushed or mowed down. He nearly laughed at the expression on Selphie's face when a normal chocobo came out, ate the gysahl, and then beat up the monsters. Later she whined about how Zell and Rinoa had all the luck. Squall himself rather liked the chocobo as it was safer.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Chocobos~~  
  
WAAARK!!!  
  
~~--~~  
  
Um, yeah. It's more humorous than the rest, but since I can't remember enough of what happens, those were my best guesses. Be glad I messed with them at all. I didn't want to, scared that I'd leave a variation out, as I'm sure I did anyway. 


	22. Phoenix

Dare I continue to delve into the minds of these wondrous beings? Well, I will, though I may mess up entirely...  
  
Remember, I don't own these ladies, gentlemen, and monsters, none of all, but don't truly care to try changing that as I would be mowed down in the crowd.  
  
A late Thanksgiving gift for those who celebrate it, and the last chapter for those who don't. I realized that I DID mess up the chocobo chapter... I mixed it up with Seven, where calling Chocobo resulted in a random attack from the variety of species. Somewhat understandable, as those varieties are represented in the Triple Triad cards.   
  
  
  
~~Bahamut~~  
  
Long viewed as the freest of all of us, Phoenix answers to no human unless she chooses to, and even then, only if they first use one of her Pinions in battle to save themselves. I suppose she feels that after that, they might just have sufficient need, since she doesn't willingly part with her Pinions often in the first place, at intervals of maybe one every decade or so.  
  
~~--~~  
  
In a moment of desperation, Squall used that lone Phoenix Pinion in his pocket to bring back the two who had fallen already. The classes he'd taken had claimed that it would bring back an entire party, though he couldn't see how, if one person was needed to use it. What he wasn't expecting was that a Guardian Force would respond to the item.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Tiamat~~  
  
Part of her freedom stems from the fact that the humans know not how to summon her. Another part is due to her fiery nature. Imagine the small trickle of water that gushes from a miniscule hole in a dam. Now imagine the flood that occurs when the whole dam crumbles under the pressure of the water. Phoenix is easily compared to that flood, if one wishes to compare Ifrit to the trickle. And that is only comparing attitudes.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Expecting to need two Phoenix downs as well as a few of the strongest potions, Squall was utterly surprised to see that Guardian reappear. The surprise stemmed from the fact that it was only the second time he'd ever seen the gargantuan, multi-colored bird, and he knew that the two traveling with him had fallen before, and he'd been as badly injured before, both events at the same time, and separately. He didn't understand why it chose now to show up again, when it had not done so at other times, of equal urgency.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Eden~~  
  
Phoenix is well aware of those who would attempt to figure out how she decides when to assist, and when to leave them to their own devices. She knows full well what would happen should they ever figure out her pattern either. Most of the rest of us assume she tries to be as random as possible, and others figure there is some obscure pattern to it, that no one else can.  
  
~~--~~  
  
As curious as the others were, Squall was not about to subject himself to repeatedly allowing the others to fall and to nearly do the same himself. Not on purpose. It happened often enough in battle with certain people around anyway. Though the others didn't seem to, he was quite content with allowing the firebird to show as its own ideas dictated. Life was random in the first place; he figured he'd be bored to death if he tried to make everything orderly.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Griever~~  
  
If they could capture her, would they be able to contain her? Would they be able to live with the rest of us if they even tried? Oft times humans do not stop to think about what they do. Which is entirely the reason the only contact they have with Phoenix is purely by her choice, to an extent that makes Odin and Gilgamesh both seem positively friendly.  
  
~~--~~  
  
I have never seen Phoenix's actions as a Guardian Force. Therefore, what happens is my best guess. 


	23. Tiamat

Dare I continue to delve into the minds of these wondrous beings? Well, I will, though I may mess up entirely...  
  
Remember, I don't own these ladies, gentlemen, and monsters, none of all, but don't truly care to try changing that as I would be mowed down in the crowd.  
  
Thanks to someone (Lucy) reminding me that Tiamat was missing, I'll write this up. Hopefully THIS is the last chapter. Belated, if anyone's still looking for it. I suppose this could also be called my thank you for 91 (!!!!) reviews.  
~~Tiamat~~  
  
Forgotten, but not dead. Defeated, yet not cowed. A ghost in the multifaceted story that is better known as history...  
  
~~--~~  
  
Leathery wings beat only enough to keep the enormous form in the air. Judicious use of wind drafts allowed the aching muscles in arms, shoulders, and pectorals to rest for a few seconds more as the one in flight escaped those who did not pursue.  
  
Only vaguely recalling what events caused her to fight the child-like humans in the first place, the large, winged form thought little about her destination, and less about the time it would take to get there. Not quite understanding why things were so blank and empty in her mind, she kept flying for where she felt most safe.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Bahamut~~  
  
Uncompleted arguments, never-ending rivalries, and peerless rage were the least of our troubles. My sister and I could never come to an understanding, least of all after she encountered that witch who wiped her mind clean entirely. My apologies. She was a Sorceress. After such an event, Tiamat was only capable of remembering that she hated me, for the short time that either of us can remember actually coexisting.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Finally finding a likely spot to rest the body that was now screaming in pain enough that it could no longer be ignored, the bat-winged dragon-form settled on the flat top of a mountain. Curling her wings to her sides and resting on all fours, she found a shaded place to rest. But she would not be left alone long. Soon her thoughts would come to harass her, denying even that respite.  
When forced to think about it, she could recognize the sense that her most hated enemy had been among those children. She could also recognize that the Guardian of time and darkness had been allied with the one of light. Two conundrums that confused her in themselves, and only more when she stopped to think, and wonder how she knew the identities of the other beings.  
After puzzling with that for a while, she could feel a distinct sense of tension building, or worse, déjà vu. Not knowing why this feeling suddenly assailed her, she gave up to the pain, the weariness, and the confusion, and fell asleep.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Eden~~  
  
It has never been understood how a simple sibling rivalry could result in such deadly infighting. Eerily reminiscent of the children that fight the Sorceress being torn apart by their own status as pseudo-siblings, and therefore eternal rivals, that it is. If ever the day comes that the endless cycle finally is broken, it will be because someone realizes why there is so much lost to the darkness of ignorance. Not that it is, but why.  
  
~~--~~  
  
When she next opened her eyes, Tiamat was surprised; she could swear she had seen this before, even though her memory was admittedly patchy. There was a Sorceress approaching her, quietly, almost timidly, until Bahamut flew in like the interrupting busybody she always had been, and trumpeted at the woman, trying to tell Tiamat that she couldn't let the woman fool her, she was truly up to no good, surely she could remember. With a snap, Tiamat told her sister what she thought of her, and instinctively sided with the Sorceress, whose eerie yellow eyes, mismatched garb, and unusual speech pattern seemed to call to her memories, until the Sorceress chanted words in that strange language reserved for magic, wiping her mind clean, yet again.  
  
~~--~~  
  
~~Griever~~  
  
If anyone would or could break us free, it would have to be one of the human children, or perhaps Tiamat. Frankly, I don't want to count on either of them. It stands too much of a chance of failure, as I have seen this cycled over, with few variations, over one thousand times already. I always did hate the reruns on that electronic system called television.  
  
~~--~~  
  
Unless someone points out ANOTHER GF I've missed, ::Thinks there can't be any left:: this should be the LAST. Sorry it's taken almost a year. ::Sweatdrop:: I really should have been. 


End file.
